This supplement is to provide computer support for the cooperative clinical activities of the ECOG and RTOG. A supplement for this purpose to the main grant was made for budget years 04 and 05. This supplement is to provide support for budget year 06. During this period the combined ECOG/RTOG is expected to enter 6,000 patients. In addition another 6,000-8,000 will be in follow-up.